se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Benedicto XVI/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Benedicto XVI - Horst Köhler.jpg| El presidente alemán, Horst Koehler, recibe a Benedicto XVI en Colonia con motivo del Encuentro Mundial de la Juventud de 2005. El fuerte viento le juega al Papa una mala pasada. REUTERS REUTERS / ALEX GRIMM Benedicto XVI - Christian Wulff.jpg| German President Christian Wulff applauds Pope Benedict XVI after his speech during a valedictory ceremony at the airport of the south-western German town of Lahr. iol.co.za Benedicto XVI - Joachim Gauck.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck has met with Pope Benedict XVI at the Vatican. The two leaders discussed religion, Europe's current economic crisis and the future of the continent. dapd Benedicto XVI - Helmut Kohl.jpg| This file photo taken on September 24, 2011 shows Pope Benedict XVI (L) chatting with former German Chancellor Helmut Kohl (C) and his wife Maike Richter-Kohl (R) in Freiburg, southern Germany, on September 24, 2011. AFP Benedicto XVI - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| NEW Benedict arrives on his first foreign trip as pope. 6. German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder and wife, Doris Schroeder-Koepf, waiting. AP Archive Angela Merkel - Benedicto XVI.jpg| Benedicto XVI, junto a Ángela Merkel en una imagen de archivo - ARTURO MARI Francia * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI (2ndR) shakes hands with French former president Valery Giscard d'Estaing (2ndL) on September 12, 2008 after he delivered a speech in front of cultural leaders at the newly restored College des Bernardins in Paris, a gothic building dated from 1247. At left stands Paris' mayor Bertrand Delanoe and French Education Minister Xavier Darcos (2ndL), at center are former French president Jacques Chirac and his wife Bernadette. Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI (2ndR) shakes hands with French former president Valery Giscard d'Estaing (2ndL) on September 12, 2008 after he delivered a speech in front of cultural leaders at the newly restored College des Bernardins in Paris, a gothic building dated from 1247. At left stands Paris' mayor Bertrand Delanoe and French Education Minister Xavier Darcos (2ndL), at center are former French president Jacques Chirac and his wife Bernadette. Benedicto XVI - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Benedicto XVI y Nicolás Sarkozy en un momento de su encuentro. | Ap Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Pablo VI.jpg| El Papa Pablo VI saluda a Joseph Ratzinger, entonces obispo de Munich. Benedicto XVI - Juan Pablo I.jpg| Papa Luciani e il cardinale Ratzinger (© AP/LaPresse) Benedicto XVI - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Big problem: The former Cardinal Joseph Ratzinger (left) was hamstrung by the unspoken policy of Pope John Paul II (right) against letting young men leave the priesthood. AP Benedicto XVI - Francisco.jpg| Pope Francis and Benedict XVI greet each other at the special Vatican ceremony (L'Osservatore Romano/AP) España * Ver Benedicto XVI - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos saluda al Papa Benedicto XVI en la visita de Su Santidad al Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: Reuters. Benedicto XVI - Felipe VI.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias saluda al Papa Benedicto XVI en el Palacio de la Zarzuela en presencia de la reina Sofía, el rey Juan Carlos, los príncipes de Asturias con las infantas Leonor y Sofía y la infanta Elena con sus dos hijos, Juan Felipe y Victoria Federica. EFE Benedicto XVI - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| 19.08.2011 JMJ78. MADRID, 19/08/2011.- Fotografía facilitada por la Presidencia del Gobierno del jefe del Ejecutivo español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero (i) y el papa Benedicto XVI durante el intercambio de regalos en el encuentro que han mantenido esta tarde en la sede de la Nunciatura. EFE/ FERNANDO CALVO EFE EFE/ FERNANDO CALVO Benedicto XVI - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy, con Benedicto XVI, en Roma. (Foto: EFE) Italia * Ver Benedicto XVI - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Benedicto XVI y el presidente de Italia intercambian regalos, hoy en el Vaticano. REUTERS Benedicto XVI - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| El papa Benedicto XVI (d) saluda al presidente de Italia, Giorgio Napolitano.(Enrico Oliverio / Efe) Benedicto XVI - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Benedict XVI with Giulio Andreotti, President of the Fondazione Alcide De Gasperi, Sala Regia, 20 June 2009 (© Osservatore Romano) Benedicto XVI - Romano Prodi.jpg| Incontro con Romano Prodi, presidente del consiglio, ottobre 2006 (Ansa) Benedicto XVI - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Reunión Berlusconi y el Papa en medio de debate por rol Iglesia. Reuters Benedicto XVI - Mario Monti.jpg| Benedicto XVI recibe al primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti, en la audiencia privada que mantuvieron el sábado en El Vaticano. OSSERVATORE ROMANO / HANDOUT EFE Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Benedicto XVI - Isabel II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II, left, walks with Pope Benedict XVI as they leave the Palace of Holyroodhouse in Edinburgh, Scotland. (THOMPSON/AP) Benedicto XVI - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Nice to meet you: Pope Benedict XVI greets Lady Thatcher in St Peter's Square. AP John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI, (2nd R) greets former British Prime Ministers Tony Blair, (L) and John Major (R), during an address to the Civil Society at Westminster Hall in the Houses of Parliament, in central London on September 17, 2010. Benedicto XVI - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair, junto a Benedicto XVI, tras visitar al Pontífice en junio. (Foto: AFP) Benedicto XVI - Gordon Brown.jpg| Prime Minister Gordon Brown's Audience With Pope Benedict XVI In the Vatican. TheLabourParty1900 Benedicto XVI - David Cameron.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI during a meeting with Prime Minister David Cameron at Westminster Cathedral in central London. Picture: PA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI (R) exchanges gifts with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski, at his private library, December 9, 2005 in Vatican City. Kwasniewski has spent the past week rejecting allegations of a secret CIA prisons within it's borders. Getty Benedicto XVI - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Benedicto XVI con Lech Kaczyński. 15min.lt Benedicto XVI. - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski meets with Pope Benedict XVI. prezydent.pl Rusia * Ver Benedicto XVI - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| El papa Benedicto XVI (d) posa con el presidente ruso, Dmitri Medvédev (i) durante una reunión a solas en el Vaticano, hoy jueves, 17 de febrero de 2011. Medvédev llegó al Vaticano con un séquito formado por diez personas, entre ellas su esposa, Svetlana. EFE Benedicto XVI - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladímir Putin y el papa Benedicto XVI, ayer tras finalizar su entrevista en el Vaticano. ASSOCIATED PRESS Ucrania * Ver Benedicto XVI - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Pope Benedict Meets President of Ukraine. The Vatican Fuentes Categoría:Benedicto XVI